


tune in to that frequency

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>you ever coming home?</em> Roy texts him at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tune in to that frequency

_you ever coming home?_ Roy texts him at two in the morning. Jason and the rest of the Batclan have just finished wrapping up this thing with Mother, and Jason's got a minor head wound and half a dozen scratches from kids with knives.

Sometimes Jason wonders if _Robin_ ever looked that creepy to people.

As soon as Jason gets the text, he feels like shit. He hasn't seen Roy in weeks, and as much as Roy annoys the shit out of him sometimes (a lot of the time), he misses the fucker. He doesn't miss the fire alarm going off at six in the morning from whatever Roy tried to cook himself on three days without sleep; he doesn't miss Roy getting him into bar fights he didn't start or the fact that Roy can't take a shower without drenching the goddamn bathroom. But he misses -

Roy.

Jason doesn't text him back, just ruffles Tim's hair, punches Dick in the shoulder, hugs Steph and heads the hell home.

When he gets to their apartment, Roy's on the floor fixing some kind of gun that definitely doesn't shoot regular bullets. "Harper," Jason says, "What'd I tell you about weapons in the living room?"

Roy grins up at him and yeah, he definitely hasn't slept in days. "Only under the couch cushions?"

Jason drops his bag and his jacket on the floor, then knocks Roy backward and crawls on top of him. "Oof," Roy says. "Did you get heavier? All that rich people food's no good for you, Jaybird. I'm being _crushed_."

"Fucker," Jason says. He slides his hand between them, unbuckles his belt and pops the buttons on Roy's jeans. "You love it."

Roy _hms_ at him when Jason sucks at his neck, makes that breathy little noise when Jason pulls his hair. "Jay, please," Roy says, and Jason grinds the heel of his hand against his dick.

"You want my dick?" Jason asks. He brushes his thumb over Roy's lip and Roy sucks, nods. "On your knees for me," Jason says. "I'm gonna fuck your face so hard it'll be like I never left."

"Gosh," Roy says, getting to his knees when Jason rolls off him and stands back up. "And it's not even my _birthday_."

"No more talk," Jason says, shoving his jeans down. "Do what you're good at."

Roy licks his lips and leans in, swallows Jason down in one motion and starts to suck. He's always so hungry for this, always _needs_ this. Roy laps at the head of his dick, covers it in spit and then starts to move, driving himself down on Jason's dick until Jason feels the flutter of Roy's throat.

"Yeah," Jason says. "You missed this, huh? Missed swallowing my dick?" Roy moans in agreement around him and Jason buries his hand in Roy's hair, holding him still until Roy's panting and reaching down to get his dick out of his jeans.

"You're so good," Jason says, letting go just enough that Roy can move again. "Make me wanna never leave again so all I have time to do is _fuck_ you." Roy _whines_ , his hand moving faster on himself. "And let you fuck me," Jason adds.

Roy's eyes are closed, but when Jason touches his cheek he opens them and looks up. "You ready?" Jason asks and Roy nods, moves all the way to the head of Jason's dick so that Jason can slam _up_ , in, again and again until he pushes Roy back and comes all over his face.

He pushes Roy down to the floor again, knocks Roy's hand away and licks the come from Roy's face while he finishes Roy off, bites and kisses at his mouth until well after they're both spent.

"So," Jason says finally. "What _are_ you making?"

"Cold gun," Roy says.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Like Captain Cold?"

"Yeah, but it has non-super villain uses! We wouldn't have to worry about having cold beer when we're on the job."

Jason rubs his face. "Fine. Okay. But sleep first?"

"Can't," Roy says. "I'm almost done."

"Fine," Jason says. "I'm gonna go make us some food."

When he gets done making breakfast twenty minutes later, he finds Roy crashed out on the floor, pants still around his ankles. "Never fails," Jason says. He grabs a blanket off the couch and wraps it around Roy. It's good to be home.


End file.
